SICK
by AliCia543
Summary: Summary : Kaito is sick, Aoko always there for him. Well I think of making these my favorite couple like manga always do when he is sick, ;D. maybe It's a little….. you know, but RnR.


**I got this from the manga I read in the internet, I really like the comic so I take the part when the boy is sick and the girl help him, they were really so sweet, but don't worry I change some part and makes it looks like Aoko and Kaito live story.**

 **Hope You Enjoy It (Love)**

In the morning wasn't like usual, the student in class was expect of something to happen like usual but it wasn't. The many murmuring from them about the unusual morning, there no fuss or something that broken not even a yelling from the messy girl hair, the teacher was so happy too that she doesn't have to yell this morning.

Kaito sit in his chair with his head resting in his arm as a pillow that was resting in the table. He didn't even paying an intention to all of the people around him but he still can feel the stare from people around him.

"Kaito are you okay?" he heard a voice come beside him, he move his head to the voice come, he open his eyes slightly, watching his childhood friend, Nakamori Aoko, looking at him with a worried face.

"Huh?" he frown a little.

"Your face look pale and you are sweating." as she whisper quietly to him, afraid if the teacher see them.

"Heee, Are you worry about me?" say Kaito with his usual smirk, that suddenly give a shiver to Aoko and makes her face a little red.

"W-why would I?" she say with a huff, looking away hurry up and change the subject "By the way Have you heard that Kaitou kid fell to the water ice that my Dad plan, but it seem that he got away and no one doesn't know how he got away." said Aoko say with frustrated.

 _'Yeah, I thought that third-rate-inspector was going to kill_ _me'_ thought Kaito in his head a little relief that he manage to escape when at that time he thought about how much time left before he freeze inside the big pool with many ice every where, he answer "Yeah, isn't that too much? It might kill him."

Aoko move her head with a quick move and look –no- glare at him, she say "Are you still care about that stupid thief? I wish that he drown to the bottom of the pool, my dad really think hard on that plan."

"Well that harsh, but I know deep down in you, you never want that thief to die be-" he say it but stop when the dizziness came again, how much longer that he have to hold it, he touch his forehead and sweat began to fall down from his face. It was so hurt in the head, he even can hear something throbbing inside him. He wish that he could just jump into the bed.

His eyes can't take it anymore, it suddenly feel so heavy that he is a little doubt that this time he can't urge to stay awake. He can hear a voice of Aoko that calling his name but then there is nothing he can hear, everything went dark.

AAA

"Kaito," someone call him,

"Wake up." the same voice.

His head is thinking if he should open his eyes or just go back to sleep since his head is still in hurt and his heavy body still didn't want to move from the uncomfortable bed that wasn't his bed-

His eyes open carefully and the first thing he saw was a beautiful-cute woman with a messy hair that he already knew since he was a child and the blue eyes that she have that he likes so much that sometimes when he stare at it he couldn't take away his stare but he had always force it. His hand would lift up and touch her soft cheek, tracing every face of her and when his thump is touching the soft lips of her-.

"Your awake, good, because if you don't I think I'm gonna splash you with some water." said Aoko, she sigh in relief, She move her other hand to his forehead, feeling how is his fever. She thought the fever would come calmer but his face is much warm than before. She frown, move her hands to his cheek and to his neck.

"A-Aoko, what are you doing?" said Kaito blush, she takes her hand away.

"Why don't you tell me that you are having a fever? You almost make me worried, now lets hurry up go home." said Aoko as she show Kaito his bag and beside it was her.

Kaito didn't urge back, he just obey her and why would he refuse it? since he just want to stay at home with his fluffy bed and pillow and a little AC will help it.

He shove the cover over of the hard bed that they school have, he sit up carefully with Aoko hand help him, he thank her a little and a with a low voice that he doubt she will hear it.

On they home they have to help each others try not to fall to the ground into the hard brick, Aoko help Kaito and Kaito help her with not leaning to much into her.

\- at his home

Aoko take the key from Kaito hand and open the front door of his house, but she have to be careful since he isn't like a paper that is easy to bring along, she try so hard to keep the balance.

She carefully close the door and takes her shoes so does Kaito. Kaito take his hand away from her and move his hand and leaning against the wall as a support, although Aoko want to help him but Kaito always answer that he didn't need any help.

Because the truth why he doesn't need her help is because when he is in this conditions it's hard to concentration when she is so close to him, her smell is driving him crazy, her warm that can be felt trough the school uniform, her . childish voice that he want it to hear calling his name more, all of the thing about her is driving him crazy. He have no choice but to hold it from the time he left the school.

It was a miracle that he can even made it to his room while Aoko is in the kitchen cooking and prepare anything for him.

Kaito put his bag in the table and he jump to his bed, already tired and ready to sleep. He only sleep an hour before someone wake him up.

Aoko watching him "Kaito you have to eat first before sleep or you won't recover soon." She say and take the bowl of porridge that she put it in the table just to wake Kaito up.

Kaito take his food and after that he drink the water and the last is he have to drink the medicine she prepare.

She move take the empty glass and bowl from him and walk downstairs again. she put the bowl and the glass in the sink and already make a plan to wash it later since she have to prepare a bowl full of ice and a towel. She move toward the fridge and take out the big ice and began to break it.

25 minutes later

She knock the door and open it carefully, she place the bowl down and take a looks at Kaito, at his peaceful sleep. Who knows that this pervert guy can be so innocence in his sleep. Aoko move to him, she knelt beside the bed, her palm touch the side of his face. He felt so warm under her touch, she watch him for a quite long. She does know what happen to her suddenly when tears fall down.

She felt a heartbroken and stupid for loving a guy who doesn't love her back, who can't love her, she wasn't even his type to begin with but she can't help but feel a little hope for him to love her back, but she know it was impossible. Her tears fall down non-stop.

Her voice come out soft and small "I love you idiot…"

The next thing she knew was her back touch the soft mattress and he was on top of her. Aoko blink and the next thing she knew was his lips pressed into her. she blinked many times now, not understanding what happen, her tears is already stop.

Her face must be very red since she felt so very hot and it's like a butterfly flying in her stomach. She can't calm down or even think, well she was think but he is thinking about what should she do right now? Should she push him or lean back? She can't get the answer, but after a while she lean in.

Her hands were still in his grip.

They kiss turn into more passion when he use his tongue inside her mouth. She let a soft moan and a tears come out from her eyes again.

They finally let go to take an air.

His head move to the side of Aoko face and whisper something to Aoko, "…Idiot…", somehow she can felt him smile or smirk. His breath give a shiver to Aoko.

She was about to protest what does he mean by that but stop when she turn her head to say something but found him in closed eyes already fall asleep again. Just this time she will let him get away, Just this time and when he already wake up and fully heal. She will ask about it, what does he mean by 'Idiot'.

Aoko carefully push Kaito and let him lay on his side, she carefully sit in the bed and stand up. She help Kaito to sleep in perfect position and put the sheet back to him. Aoko takes the towel that she already put it in a bowl full of ice, she wring the towel and put it in Kaito forehead.

"Get well soon, Kaito" and give him a quick kiss in the cheek.

She quickly pull herself away from him, her face is very red and she doesn't know what happen to her but at least there are some hope building inside her. she smile and moving toward the door.

 **the end**


End file.
